Fiery Courage, Stormy Friendship
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: I took a break from, The New DigiEpisodes to write a short, sweet story on Davis's thoughts on the other Digidestined. Yes, it's unoriginal, but...


Fiery Courage, Stormy Friendship

**_Fiery Courage, Stormy Friendship. _**

A/N: Hallo! I actually took a break from "The New Digi-Episodes" and wrote a story concerning Davis and his thoughts on the other Digidestined. (I know it's unoriginal, but it's a start.)

Hey, I never thought I would think this much and this deeply in a long time. Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but everyone calls me Davis. I am a Digidestined, and as I say this,Arukenimon and Mummymon are off planning something evil. The thoughts in my head concern the Digidestined, as I am one of them. This is the first time I've actually sat down and thought about this.

7

First off, Tai Kamiya. My idol. This guy is not only my idol because he rules at soccer, but because I am the leader of the Digidestined now, as he was four years ago. He's a strong leader, willing to do whatever it takes to protect the team. Even if he had to lose his head for the others, he would do it. That there is courage. He and his Digimon Agumon are an unbeatable team, that is, in my opinion. Agumon can digivolve to a stage called the 'Mega' level, or so I'm told. Anyways, I've learned a lot from Tai, so I am thankful for him. His courage was passed on to me when I lifted the Digiegg of Courage, so now I have part of his fiery courage.

Next, Matt Ishida. This guy is in the thoughts of every boycrazy, music-loving girl, especially my sister, Jun. He and I…didn't exactly get off on the best terms. I first met him when we were freeing Gabumon and a bunch of Gazimon from a town called 'Santa something.' I can't remember. Anyhow, we were walking up this hill to take down what we now call a 'Control Spire'. TK mentioned my sister, and I blabbed to TK that I used to suck my thumb and wet my bed, but only because I thought Jun told them! Boy, did I ever get on Matt's bad side. In another adventure, Ken had captured Agumon, and made him dark-digivolve into MetalGreymon. I didn't want to attack, because I didn't want to hurt Agumon. Everyone was getting mad at me for not doing the right thing,but how were they supposed to know that I don't wanna hurt any of my friends? However, I'm glad they did, as I realized that I had to fight for friendship. That's when I inhereted Matt's friendship, as the Digiegg of Friendship chose me to be its holder. Me, a friend. Whoever saw that one coming? Afterwards, after we destroyed the Dark Spiral on Agumon, Matt and I inderectly made ammends. Now I'm glad thatMatt treated me like he did, otherwise I might not have understood friendship like I do now.

Sora Takenouchi. She's called the Holder of Love, and I think it suits her. Why you ask? It's not because I have a crush on her, but because she shows her love to us so we can keep going. She's as caring as mother, and no one could've been a better one to possess Love. Yolei inhereted Sora's love when she lifted the Digiegg of Love. Now Yolei carries on what Sora originally did.

Mimi Tachikawa. She's not around much. But you wouldn't either if I lived in Tokyo and you lived in New York. She understands people a whole lot better than any of us could, and she always makes the best come out of people. Her sincerity now runs along with Yolei, when she said to herself to be as sincere as she possibly can, which unlocked the Digiegg of Sinceroty. When someone can bring out the greatest part of others, you know that person is a great one.

Izzy Izumi. The braniac of the group. I wouldn't be surprised if his brain was the size of a Deltamon. After all, he figures out things no one else can. He sees problems in a way that will make him find a solution easily. His knowledge is huge, and I wouldn't be surprised If he won the Nobel Prize in science. Cody seems to think smart about things, so I think Izzy's knwoledge going to Cody was a good idea. 

Joe Kido. Man, you would neverf ind a guy who was prepared for anything so well. He says he's studying to be a doctor, so no wonder he has so much medical equipment with him. He's reliable for making sure we don't get dosn, and he also is reliable for thinking for the safest possibilities. Cody was reliable when he saved us from MegaSeadramon, so again, Cody havingJoe's reliability is probably for the best.

TK Takaishi…man, sometimes he either makes me happy or makes my blood boil. I soon learned that he and my first friend had known each other ever since the whole thing with all the fog around Odaiba. He knows not to get his hopes down, and as the most experienced of the new Digidestined,he knows what to do and when. No fair, I'm the leader! How come TK makes the decisions I'm supposed to make? Oh well. But, I do appreciate my friendship with him, as even though I see him as a rival, deep down, I know we'll become good friends someday. He never lets his hope go down. If you ask me, he's one confident guy!

Kari Kamiya. The Child of Light. My angel. The only one who would come to me when no one else did. The only one who abandoned me for TK. She was my very first friend. She and I became best of friends that day three years ago. I will never forget the smile on her face, the shine in her eyes…and the light from her heart. Sure, I have a crush on her, but you can't blame me! I've heard Tai talk about her being unhappy with her having the Crest of Light. Man, does she need to get her brain in gear! Her light is what makes me happy. The light from her heart makes all of us feel better inside and out! She wouldn't hurt a fly if she didn't have to. I know sometimes she has to kill a Digimon, but only because she had to. But I'm going beside the point. The point is, she helps me by making us feel better with her light. Even though she and TK are close and I'm just a jealous fool, I'm not gonna let myself be bummed down! Her light makes me feel like I have something to do with my life. Kari, thank you for your light.  
  


Yolei Inoue. She's the successor of Sora's love and Mimi's sincerity. I can also say that she inhereted Sora's ing heart and a bit of Mimi's ditziness, as Matt tells me. She has a short temper, and I'm afraid of her slapping me! But she does have her good side. She tries her hardest to please us and do her best.I know people do that, but not in Yolei's stubborn way. Sure, she and I tend to get into a few fights, but hey. She is a friends. Friends fight sometimes after all, don't they? 

Cody Hida. He carries Izzy's knowledge and Joe's reliability. Quite a nice mix if you ask me. He's the no nonsense member of the group, and he always looks before he leaps. I can tell you that we first met when we received our D-3s. If anyone ever got any other thoughts on than what we were doing, then he would put us back in line! He follows his grandfather's words, and he's mature beyond his age. I wouldn't be surprised if he started becoming bald by the the time he was my age! He has a lot of discipline, and he wants to make sure our goals are accomplished.

Last but not least, Ken Ichijouji, the former diimon Emperor. I treasure my friends, and when he had shown signs of becoming good, I jumped right on ahead and asked him if he would join us. Everyone got that "yeah right" look when I asked them about it. They told me it's not that easy for someone to change. I still kept at it. He came to help us during the time when we first set a glance on Arukenimon. He wanted to take care of everything by himself. He was commiting suicide! I gave him a slap on the face and a quick reality check. That's when we first encountered DNA Digivolving. The others still thought it was too risky to keep him around. But if I didn't try to become friends with Ken like that, we would've never met Paildramon, we would've been destroyed by Okuwamon, and we wouldn't have beaten her at the Giga House! Ken now thanks me as his best friend. I think he's my best friend now to!

These is mythoughts on the others. No matter how much they contradict my everyday actions, this is true. Now it's time for me to go to sleep. My eyes are becoming heavier than a Monochromon.

With those thoughts thought, Davis closed his eyes as he and his partner snored in their sleep. Demiveemon too was thinking, about how to get Gatomon to like him… 

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review!

~Ultra Sonic 007~


End file.
